character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
|-|Showa= |-|Heisei= |-|Millennium= |-|Monsterverse= |-|Resurgence= Summary The primary focus of the franchise, Godzilla is typically depicted as a giant prehistoric creature aroused from his ancient slumber by the advent of the nuclear age. For the early part of the Showa series of films, Godzilla is depicted as a villainous and destructive force of nature, punishing humankind for its use of nuclear weapons, which disturbed and burned him. Over the remainder of the series, Godzilla gradually developed into a heroic character, defending Japan by fending off other more malevolent creatures such as King Ghidorah, most of which were alien in nature or the pawns of invading alien races. When the franchise was rebooted in 1984 with The Return of Godzilla, Godzilla was returned to his menacing roots and again became a dreaded enemy to mankind. The subsequent films of the Heisei series saw Godzilla battle some of his foes from the Showa era, such as Mothra and Mechagodzilla, as well as new monsters like Biollante and SpaceGodzilla. The Heisei series Godzilla was generally portrayed as a neutral anti-hero neither good nor evil, which could both threaten mankind and unintentionally save it from greater evils. The Heisei series was followed by the Millennium series, an anthology consisting primarily of unconnected films each set in their own continuities, often holding only the original 1954 film canon. Godzilla was often the villain in these films, though in some he was instead an anti-hero similar to the Heisei series. 12 years after the end of the Millennium series, Toho rebooted the franchise again with Shin Godzilla, a completely standalone film in which Godzilla appears for the first time in modern-day Japan. The incarnation of Godzilla introduced in this film is a bizarre new species spawned by the dumping of nuclear waste in Tokyo Bay in the 1950's, with the capacity to spontaneously mutate its own DNA and adapt to any situation. A new incarnation of Godzilla was introduced in GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters, the first in a trilogy of anime Godzilla''films. Outside of the so far 29 official films produced by Toho, Godzilla has been featured in two Hollywood adaptations so far. The first, ''GODZILLA, was produced by TriStar Pictures in 1998 and became controversial for its radical reinterpretation of the character, which was now an iguana mutated by nuclear testing rather than a prehistoric reptile. The TriStar Godzilla also lacked the character's trademark abilities, such as his atomic breath and durability, and gained the ability to asexually produce its own offspring. The second Hollywood adaptation of the franchise, Godzilla, was produced in 2014 by Legendary Pictures, and featured a more traditional interpretation of the titular monster than the 1998 version. This film marked the beginning of the MonsterVerse, a franchise of giant monster films produced by Legendary and distributed by Warner Bros. featuring Godzilla and King Kong. Godzilla is slated to appear in two more films in the MonsterVerse: Godzilla: King of the Monsters in 2019, and Godzilla vs. Kong in 2020. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C. 2-A at best | At least 2-B. High 2-A at best | At least High 2-A to High 1-C, arguably 1-A Name: Godzilla, Gojira, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: 250 million years old Classification: Radiated deity monster Powers and Abilities: |-|Godzilla= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses (Godzilla has a Sixth Sense , Godzilla can feel the presence of other monsters and predict where they will appear, Godzilla possesses an awareness of underground activity. This was demonstrated when he located the underground nest of Burtannus , and possibly when he prevented a volcano from erupting), Acrobatics, Air Manipulation (Being able to create a pocket of air around himself ) Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept approaching threats), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 and 8; he lives as long as God wants him to. Godzilla can possess others to stay alive after death. GMK Godzilla is essentially a dead body possessed by millions of souls), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, up to True-Godly; his energy is what gives him his healing factor, and he was able to destroy God Mountain with it, implying his regeneration is able to heal him from platonic attacks), Skilled in stealth, Berserk Mode (Increases his power, strength and durability to a greater extent, makes Godzilla enter on Bloodlust state), Rage Power (His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger , Increases his speed and strength), Damage Reduction (Reduces damage by 90%), Flight, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Heat Vision, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Homing Attack, Accelerated Development, Adaptation (After being stuck multiple times by King Ghidorah's electrical attacks, Godzilla adapted to absorb the energy. Godzilla then uses the energy to launch a powered up version of his atomic breath), Reactive Evolution (Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situations and threats. Godzilla has been evolving until reaching his current form, and he possesses eight times the genetic information of human beings), Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger via absorption, rage and adaptation), Possession (Able to possess Godzilla toys), Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls and use them to prolong his life, can divide one soul into millions of parts), Non-Physical Interaction (Godzilla can interact with non-corporeal beings), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier and with Gravitational Atomic Breath), Life Force Absorption (Godzilla can absorb the life force of multiple individuals at same time]),4th Wall Awareness and Breaking the Fourth Wall, Vehicular Mastery, Anti-Spatial Manipulation (With Eye Bombs), Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna that contain his genetic structure, for example Servums, though this takes extensive time), Duplication (Can make multiple clones of himself. Godzilla Earth can create cell-clones of himself Ex. Godzilla Filius), Surface Scaling (Can cling to and climb nearly any surface), Limited Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Godzilla’s body can unleash multiple giant leeches and hundreds of mutated sea louses called Shockirus), Some abilities requires Preparation (Red Spiral Particle Breath), Weather Manipulation (The electromagnetism generated by Godzilla causes planetary scale climate change, Though this is not combat applicable), Healing (Self recovery at regular intervals), Aura (Has an Intimidation Aura that works specifically on beings with Enhanced Senses), Mind Control (Rozan mind controlled a woman, taking over her mind to talk to humans), Telepathy (Godzilla on the other end of the Universe maintains psychic connection to a human on earth, and strong enough to transfer a engineer thought virus that would wipe out humanity through the medium. Has a telepathic link to Baby Godzilla), Resurrection (As Burning Godzilla, in another body, or completely, though this is non-combat applicable, However if Godzilla is exposed to some kind of radiation he will resurrect), Electro-Magnetism (Capable of creating an EMP), Vibration Manipulation (Able to project a sound wave that destroys things on a molecular level and Negates durability), Sealing (Via this), Higher-Dimensional Physiology, BFR (Outside the universe), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; destroyed God Mountain, the platonic concept of love and hope), Acausality (Types 1 and 3; a time rift keeps on bringing him and other monsters back, and as long as it's there, another version of him will appear once he himself dies. Paradoxes can't kill Godzilla), Law Manipulation (As shown here), Subjective Reality and Fiction Transcendence (As shown here), Dream Manipulation (Can take fragments of dreams he has and take them to reality with him), Omnipresence, Dimensional Travel (Can travel through circles of Hell), Regeneration Negation (True-Godly; can kill people on a platonic level), Plot Manipulation, Toon Force Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone), Resistance to Mind Control, Acid, Poison (Godzilla resisted a deadly toxin during months), Electricity Manipulation (Godzilla Ignored over a million megawatts pouring into him), Fire (Resisted tank fire), Disease Manipulation (Even while infected with multiple Cancer Cells in all of his body, Godzilla's health was not affected), Resistance to Possession (Godzilla resisted the spirits of all three Guardian Monsters entered into his body), High Sound Waves (Unfazed by Bagorah’s focused Sound attacks), Petrification (Resisted The Siren's powers, which can turn humans and kaiju to stone in seconds), Magic (Godzilla has resistance to Darkness, Earth, Nature, Aqua, Ice and Fire based Magic attacks), Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), High Gravity levels (Survived high levels of gravity with no damage), Black Holes and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon), Limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (G-Force used a “nervous system suppressor” on Godzilla, which would force him to fall asleep. He resisted for a period of time, but eventually did succumb), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Resisted being torn apart and stretched like an Origami by a warp), Good Resistance to pain (Here), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 3) (Can view eldritch horrors such as Hell God and not go insane), Resistance to BFR (Took God Mountain a while to overwhelm Godzilla and send him to Hell) |-|With items, power-ups and transformations= Same as before with, Transformation, Expert Swordsman, Darkness Manipulation, Spaceflight, Cyborgization (Full; All of Rozan's body except the brain was turned into Spaceship-Rozan), Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Super Ice Mass, Summoning (Anguirus and Moguera, Meteor Shower. Godzilla can summon Mothra, Battra and/or The Super X with Air Strike Power-up), Statistics Amplification (Power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge. Can increase the statistics of all allies around him), Power Nullification (Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration with Radiation Surge and can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge), Super Roar (Causes severe damage in long distances, It can attract other kaiju), Elemental Manipulation (Element of water), Acid Manipulation, Electric Bite, Magic (Godzilla can produce magical damage of the Earth, Darkness, Fire, Aqua and Natural attributes to all enemies), Paralysis Inducement (By striking the opponent with an aerial attack like the Spin Dash and with the Hyper Roar), Damage Boost (Increases between by 180%), Self-Destruction (Cannot be controlled by will, but somehow still can work as a suicidal move), Vibrate its molecules rapidly to drastically increase the temperature around itself), Invulnerability (Invincibility during 25 seconds with crystal surge power-up), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size with Tyrant transformation), Teleportation (Able to warp between long distances and to different places and even to dimensions), Statistics Amplification (With Red item, Amplifier Bracelet, Explorer Gauntlets), Power Nullification (Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration with Oxygen Destroyer), Oxygen Destroyer (Air Manipulation, Atomic Destruction, Durability Negation), Probability Manipulation (The probability ring boost Godzilla's good luck x1000), Time Stop (Can stop time between 15 seconds with Hourglass and 3 minutes with Freeze Time Item), Information Analysis (With Info Item), Portal Creation (With Master Key), Explosion Manipulation (With explosive and bombs), Bolts discharges (With Thunderbolt), Invulnerability (Via Green Item during some minutes and during 3 minutes with Invincible Item), Healing (With Blue Item, Yellow Item, Heart Item, Meat and self recovery at regular intervals). |-|Keizer Godzilla= Same as before, with Nigh-Omnipotence, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation |-|Divine Godzilla= Same as before, with Godly Physiology, Life and Death Transcendence, Acausality (Type 5; should be able to exist beyond caused and effect), Abstract Existence (Type 1; is the platonic concept of hope and love. He exists as energy across the multiverse), Avatar Creation, Matter Manipulation, Creation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Reality Warping, Summoning, Perception Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Spatial Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Void Manipulation, BFR, Soul Manipulation, Beyond-Dimensional Physiology, Holy Manipulation, Destruction, Immortality (Type 10), Transduality, Time Paradoxal Resistance (Can make a rock he can't lift and lift it anyways) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universe Level (Fought against Thor, Vision and the other Avengers, even when exhausted from fighting the Mega Monsters, who were mentioned numerous times to be able to fight the strongest things on Earth and still needed their power amped by 10 to begin pushing Godzilla, who compares to Hyperion. Hyperion took the destruction of two universes. Thor claimed they were fighting a futile battle, which means even the Hulk couldn’t fight him. In fact, the Hulk did fight him off-screen. The Hulk has shattered universes in the past as well as holds the power of two separate universes. Considered one of the strongest beings on Marvel 616 Earth. Killed SpaceGodzilla very consistently even in base and the SpaceGodzilla trilopod who threw both of them around when the former can light up the Godzilla universes by merely existing. And Godzilla, even in base form, was considered able to fight Hell God and Lucifer's evil, which can make their own dimensions(note that Godzilla and Spacegodzilla dying is an outlier, thus that part doesn't apply). In fact, Godzilla can fight the fusion of Lucifer and SpaceGodzilla though he is inferior in base form. Scales somewhat to his durability. Merged with space and time. Can mess with time as if it's a harp. Even at the least, God Mountain made everything and nothingness, and Godzilla killed him. Ultimate Form amps him 59.2 times. Fusion form gets him 13 energy sources, making him exponentially more powerful Spiral ray variants prove far superior to normal base Godzilla. Grew in power a fair bit post Hell even in base. Should be stronger than Desghidorah, who's universal, as he can fight and beat King Ghidorah very consistently, who's more powerful). Multiverse Level+ at peak (Thor also killed a celestial, albeit with help. Relative to God Mountain, an embodiment of God, who runs an infinite multiverse and has absolute control over it.) | At least Multiverse Level. High Multiverse Level+ at best (Shouldn’t be any weaker than his normal form, has all power in the universe, Super Godzilla's power is in a higher dimension. And it's mentioned to be indescribable compared to his base. As well as being equal to Bagan, who has the same higher dimensional power statements. Burning Godzilla grows stronger infinitely and compares to beings who embody multiple timelines, created all the universes in Monster Strike and has more energy packed in his body than the dawn of time) | At least High Multiversal+ to High Complex Multiverse level, arguably Outerverse Level (Godzilla was claimed to be able to destroy all of IDW, which holds multiple infinite multiverses, numerous higher dimensions, Heaven itself has at least 7 and views the multiverse as finite. Heaven’s dimensions transcend our own, and Godzilla exists beyond Heaven. Tōhō has confirmed them as well as possibly platonic concepts like Unicron and God Mountain. Left Heaven and transcends all of it alongside IDW, which may be at this level. God is superior to the verse and Godzilla is his equal. Views the verse as fiction. He can tap into his Divine powers whenever he wishes.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew a distance of 500 million lightyears in an instant. Dodges a thrown bridge from Hercules with ease. Hercules has kept up in combat with Thor, who can go from Asgard to Earth in a short timeframe, as well as match Silver Surfer's speed, who can travel to and from distant galaxies with ease) to Immeasurable (Came out of the reverse side of time and views time as ice). Omnipresent at best (Merged with time and space) | Massively FTL+ to Immeasurable. Omnipresent at best (Should be comparable to base form if not faster since Bagan blitzed base Godzilla and Super Godzilla is equal to Bagan) | Higher end Immeasurable to likely Irrelveant Lifting Strength: Universal (Easily squished Hercules who lifted the universe) | Universal | Immeasurable, up to Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Multi-Universal. Multiverse Class+ at best | At least Multiversal. High Multiverse Class+ at best | At least High Multiversal+ to High Complex Multiversal, arguably Outerversal Durability: At least Multi-Universe Level (Took being tossed from one universe to another. Took a dimension collapsing on him Can tank 1,000 times his attack potency Can take hits from Bagan, who can negate his Atomic Breath attacks with ease. Higher with items, energy protection and armor as well as transforming and adapting). Multiverse Level+ at best (Can take hits from monsters on his level or even stronger, and took a hit from God Mountain) | At least Multiverse Level. High Multiverse Level+ at best (scales above his power by numerous times, equal to Bagan who's also in a higher dimension of power immune to weapons that can hurt his base)| At least High Mutiversal+ to High Complex Multiverse Level, arguably Outerverse Level '(Completely and utterly immortal to all things on or beneath his level, survived Hell's trials and durability should scale up from base.) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Extended melee range, higher with weapons. A few kilometers to planetary with atomic breath. Universal via telepathy. Higher via reality warping and divine attacks. Standard Equipment: Shoulder canons, hero sword and shield, hero armor, Oxygen Destroyer, booster bracelet and meat, explorer gauntlets and probability ring, hourglass, heart and thunder, orbs, items, visor, power-ups and summons, crystal surges, items, more items Intelligence: While some incarnations of Godzilla are slightly below that of a human's, Godzilla has demonstrated enough intelligence to understand teamwork and to analyze and use the battlefield to his advantage. Has some knowledge of martial arts including judo and kickboxing, can adapt to complex fighting styles and exploit enemy weaknesses. More intelligent incarnations are capable of human activities such as speech, close-quarters and ranged combat, mastery of several weapons, and even piloting of complex mechas or other ships| Knows all things in the multiverse, outsmarted God Mountain and Lucifer who wars with God Mountain. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base Godzilla and mild forms| Super Godzilla, Burning Godzilla, Keizer Godzilla | Divine Godzilla Note: Credit to GKOTM 2019 for most of the feats. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1